Querido?
by emmalads2
Summary: Suze has been wondering lately what Querida means. It all starts to get even more confusing when he calls her Querido


Querida?

**Title: **Querida?

**Author:** Emma Smith

**Rating: **T just in case

**Summary:** Suze has been wondering lately what Querida means. It all starts to get even more confusing when he calls her Querido

**Disclaimer:** I do not on anything that I write. Much to my disappointment. Come on Meg Cabot.

**Jesse: **Are you sure you can write our personalities?

**Me: **I definitely hope so. You're both desperately in loves with each other but don't show it. You, Jesse, Are a sweetheart. You on the other hand Suze are a butt kicking Mediator. Sound right?

**Suze:** My bit sounds right. Thumbs up for you.

**Suze's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room slamming my school bag down. I could not be bothered today if I am completely honest with you. CeeCee and Adam finally got together. It's kind of gross if I do say so myself. CeeCee has been completely GaGa for him since the start of the middle school year. I always hear her complaining though. I like it though. I like to know I am not the only one with problems, even if CeeCee's problems are far easier than mine. Why? You ask. Simply because my Boyfriend? (OK, Boyfriend was an exaggerated when it came to me and Jesse.)Well Jesse is a ghost, that's right i can see the, Ghosts I mean. I was actually looking around for Jesse when Spike the cat jumped through the window, this was how I knew Jesse was near, Spike really loves Jesse. She's only around when he's here, or I'm feeding her of course.

Jesse Materialised leaning against one of my four bed posts in that way that made my heart melt. His shirt was gaping open and I could see his perfect six pack. I have never seen a six pack that defined.

"Hello, _Querida"_ Jesse smiled as he said this. Querida got me every time, he only said it when he was not mad at me. Which was rare. Jesse decided he would like to stand so close he could have heard my heart beating. So that is exactly what he did.

I finally got my mind back on track and was wondering what Querida meant. I would check that up later.

I smiled up at Jesse who was a good few inches taller than me. "Hello, Hector" My smile went away as I dissolved into a fit of giggles. I never do that, giggle I mean.

Jesse scowled at me but I could see the corners of his lips tug up just a tiny little bit. Hector was his real name, he just had everyone call him Jesse instead,

"My name, _Querida _Is Jesse, which you already know" I was just coming out of my giggling fit when he said this. I stood up straight so i could look him in the eyes better. Jesse's super dark brown hair got in the way sometimes, as it was getting long. Jesse's eyes always seemed like a liquid black, Like oil.

Jesse cupped my cheek with one hand and leant down to kiss me. Jesse hardly ever kisses me but when he does it's like fireworks. I can't even explain the feeling. I get all warm and tingly.

I opened the door to find Doc, My step-Brother. Doc is the only one i can handle the only one I have even tried to call him by his name, which by the way was David. nick-named him Doc because he's so smart. Seriously give that boy a subject and he will talk for fifteen minutes straight on this subject.

The door knocked during the kiss and I swear I jumped about 5 foot in the air. Jesse seemed humoured by my surprise and leant against the bed post again.

Anyway Doc asked if he could come in, I said he could of course. Doc noticed I looked red "Hey, Suze why are you red?" I went even redder then and snuck a glance at Jesse who, yes, was still staring at me. Jesse was laughing. The peeling sound coming from him nearly made me push Doc out the room. I loved Jesse's laugh it was so rare.

"It's nothing Do-David" I said a little too quickly Doc began to shiver and i saw that Jesse had come to stand by my side. I looked up at him and he was looking at Doc. "Can he see me?" Jesse asked

"No, he can't see you but he senses you're here" Doc looked baffled "You can talk to him?" I got annoyed at this I mean I had just been kissing him so I could obviously talk to the guy "Yes, David, I can talk to him. Now how come you're here?" Doc shook his head as if to shake something out of it. He shoved some books in my hands. I looked down and recognised a few. They were my Spanish books. "You asked for these?" Oh I remember now "Oh, thanks" once i'd taken the books Doc left and it was just me and Jesse left in the room. Jesse smiled at me "I have to go, _Querido" _What the hell is querido?

"Ok then. I'll see you later Jesse" Jesse stared at me as if he was trying to work something out "_Te quiero"_ and then he dematerialised.

I sat on my four post bed for a while wondering what all these Spanish words were. That's when i remembered the books in my hand.

I decided I'd look up Querida first. It was nearer the back of the book as it was a Spanish dictionary

It said that Querida means mistress, So Jesse has been calling me mistress? Oh wait there was the other one Querido? I looked that up and was shocked at what it meant. It said it meant a few things but the main thing was dear. You know when you call someone dear. I sat there with the book in my laugh shocked. Well what was the last thing he said Te Quiero? I decided to look that up. I swear my eyes started bugging out. I couldn't believe what it said maybe i read it wrong. Well what it said was...

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

"Nombre de dios" I said to the empty air around me "Why? _Meirda" _ I was angry with myself I guess for saying that. A little voice in the back of my head "But it is true, there is no need to beat yourself up for something you know is true." The worst part is the voice was telling the truth.

To be honest I just kind of realised that I hadn't Dematerialised anywhere different. I was just on the rood of Susannah's house.

I sighed and let myself fall through the roof so I landed in the attic I then stuck my head through the floor. Oops wrong room, This was Jake's Room. I did not particularly wish to see what I just did. Although I'm pretty sure that would have been illegal back in the eighteen hundreds. I found the right space and poked my head through. Just enough to see what she was doing.

Susannah was reading the Spanish dictionary thing. _Meirda ne es bueno_. She didn't see me which was good. Her face was glued to the book as if reading something over and over again. Which she probably was. Susannah much to my surprise Susannah was looking through the book rapidly looking for words I think.

Susannah put the book down and started walking around actually it was more like pacing.

I stood up in the attic and let my self fall into the room below. Susannah jumped when she saw me.

I smiled and leaned against the bed post "Hello, _Querida"_ She smiled at this. She always did but it was different. There was understanding in this smile. I found that i liked that she understood what I was saying.

"Hello, _Querido"_ Was her response. I laughed, she didn't get the pronunciation quite right but it was near enough.

She got all serious all of a sudden and she walked up to me looking me in the eyes as she took every step "Yo También te quiero"...

**A/N: **This is my first mediator story. I think I got both of their personalities completely wrong so I am very sorry about that :( Constructive criticism please :)


End file.
